


Watch Me

by CURUS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, I continue to be inspired by dirty messages, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This one was a little older tho., Voyeurism, sort of..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean always loved being watched, especially when Marco was the one watching. He liked seeing the light in Marco’s eyes brighten when they landed on him. But he also loved the way those same gentle and sweet eyes would darken and burn with lust whenever Jean would touch himself in front of Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> [From the dirty messages I was given uvu Took me a week but I did it. School was just kicking my ass.](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/post/127929606908/oohh-how-about-this-one-jean-loves-attention-so)

“ _Marco…_ ”

Brown eyes held their gaze as they watched the show in front of them. With a couple of pillows propped at the end of the bed, Marco rested against them and held a rather shameless smirk on his face. He chewed at his bottom lip and grazed his fingers over the tent in his pants as he watched the shivering blonde in front of him.

Jean was rested against his own nest of pillows at the head of the bed, legs spread wide and knees bent as close to his chest as possible. One hand had a tight grip on the bend of his knee, keeping his leg held up to his chest and letting his other hand have more room between his slender legs. Flushed from the tip of his ears down to his delicious collar bones, Jean whimpered as he shakily thrusted a finger in and out of his tight hole. The generous amount of lube he applied to himself made lewd squelching sounds as he teased his ass with a second finger, nudging it in and slowly circling both digits at his tight entrance.

Jean always loved being watched, especially when Marco was the one watching. He liked seeing the light in Marco’s eyes brighten when they landed on him. But he also loved the way those same gentle and sweet eyes would darken and burn with lust whenever Jean would touch himself in front of Marco. Knowing they both liked it when Jean got himself off, it was somewhat a regular thing to find Jean laying wide open in front of his freckled boyfriend and thrusting his fingers or a thick dildo into his tight hole.

Curling his toes against the mattress, Jean gave a shaky sigh as he pushed two fingers inside himself, circling them carefully and making his eyes cross at the sensation. He quickly slurped at drool that threatened to spill from his open mouth, “Ngn, Marco… Can you tell how tight my ass is?” He shakily asked, spreading his fingers and attempting to let his boyfriend see him spread himself open. He noticed the way Marco’s throat bobbed as he swallowed at the sight and it just made Jean crack a small smile, “Like that, baby? Like seeing me open myself up like this?”

Marco’s face was somewhat flushed as he watched Jean. He always loved being inside Jean but in this position, it was much easier to see exactly how Jean looked when he had something inside him. He could see every little twitch and shivering in his muscles and the way his gaze would lose its focus before coming right back. And best of all, he could really see the way Jean looked when he finally came, covering his stomach and chest in cum as he rode through his orgasm. It was an amazing sight to Marco.

“ _Ahh-_ Mm, it’s so hard to reach that sweet spot, babe… Sure you don’t want to help me?” Jean would always try the same thing: Tempt Marco into just jumping him and fucking him senseless through the mattress. Sometimes it worked and Marco would turn Jean onto his stomach and fuck his tight ass from behind until they were both moaning each other’s names. This time, however, Marco intended to keep himself under a little more control.

Shaking his head, the freckled brunette bit back a small grin, “Not tonight, Jean. I want to see you make yourself come.” His voice became low and grainy, the way Jean loved it most, “Wanna see you come all over yourself, make a mess on that beautiful body of yours.” His words made Jean shiver and the blonde even whined a bit as he buried his fingers as far as could go, wiggling them in quick and tight circles. “Can’t reach your sweet spot, Jeanbo?” A small pout and shake of Jean’s head let Marco know that he was right.

Letting go of his leg, Jean attempted to sit up more without removing his fingers, wanting to feel that amazing surge through his body when Marco would hit his prostate dead center. His legs spread as much as they could and he bit down on his lip as he began thrusting his fingers in and out again, a little faster and making lube dribble out of him each time he pulled his fingers out. He faintly heard the sound of a zipper undoing itself and when he peeked through his bangs, Jean saw that Marco was slowly striking his own hard cock. He unwittingly licked his lips as he thought of crawling over Marco’s lap and swallowing that thick cock down until he gagged on it. Marco was definitely well-endowed and Jean had made it clear since they began their sex life that he enjoyed it. He loved the heavy weight on his tongue, the way his jaw ached when he’d repeatedly swallow his boyfriend down, and the way Marco would fuck his throat raw until he was coming inside Jean’s mouth.

“Jean… God, I wish it was my cock inside you instead.” Marco murmured, running his finger along the slit of his dick. He trembled a little as he teased the head a few more times before tracing the vein on the underside of his own length, “You look so amazing… But I wanna see you fuck yourself, baby… Wanna see you make yourself squirm.” Jean felt his heart race a little more and he swallowed down a small moan before trying to squeeze one more finger in him.

The two watched each other bring themselves a little higher to the edge; Marco watching as Jean fucked his ass with three fingers and Jean watching as Marco pumped his cock in time with his own thrusting. They were both completely enraptured with the sight of each other.

“ _Hah-! Marco!_ ” Amber eyes squeezed shut and Jean tilted his head back as he used his free hand to keep himself upright. His thrusting fingers became a little more impatient and he began fucking his ass a little harder and faster, “Nng, I- I can’t- Baby, _I can’t reach it_!” He whispered desperately, eyes squeezed shut as he whimpered, “Ba- Baby! Fuck, I keep getting close to that spot b-but I can’t-“

“’M not helping you, Jean.” Marco’s tone had gone much lower, almost dominant as he watched Jean struggle with himself. His hand was pumping his cock in time with the desperate thrusts of Jean’s fingers, but he refused to give in. Jean had to get himself over the edge.

“ _But Marco!_ ” Impatient, Jean nearly sobbed as he squirmed, occasionally brushing his prostate but not quite getting there. By now tears were collected at the corners of his eyes and his stomach would occasionally quiver as he panted breathlessly, “Just- Just _please_ fuck me! I wanna come, Marco! Wanna come… Need to come…” His last words were whispered pleadingly as he leaned forward, head hanging a little lower and beautiful dark gold eyes crossing as he kept brushing along the amazing spot he wanted so much to be violated. He moaned lowly in his throat, mouth hanging open and a string of drool suddenly dropping to the mattress between his legs.

Just as breathless, Marco was trying hard to not come just from the sight in front of him, “Keep going, baby. Keep it up… Make yourself come for me. Come for me, Daisy.”

A broken sob came from Jean’s throat as he kept prodding and brushing along his sensitive prostate, “ _Mmm_ j-just…Little more. A-Almost gonna-“

Shaking, Marco rubbed his fingers under the head of his dribbling cock, using the precome to make his strokes slicker, “Keep going, baby. Keep going. ‘M so close, too, Jean…” He admitted with a trembling voice. His brows pinched together and he squeezed his cock a couple of times, “ _Please come with me_.” He practically begged. If there was one thing Marco liked, it was coming with Jean. Something about finishing together made it feel intimate and special no matter how they were having sex.

The desperate tone of Marco’s voice was possibly what send Jean over the edge. Whether it was or not, Jean finally came as he made one more taunting brush to his prostate, “ _Marco! OhhGod!_ ” Tensing up and curling his toes tightly, Jean quivered and sobbed his boyfriend’s name as cum squirted over his stomach, drops reaching as high up as his collar bones. And yet he continued to worm his fingers around inside his overly sensitive insides.

Seeing Jean coming sent Marco over as well and he gave a chocked cry of Jean’s name as he came, staining his own shirt and he squeezed and pumped his cock until he milked every last bit from himself. The two lied on the bed, panting and drifting along the afterglow until Marco finally crawled up to Jean, kissing his face on every inch possible, from his eyelids to his chin to his cheeks and his swollen and bitten lips.

“You always look so amazing, Jean…”

**Author's Note:**

> These quickies are helpful in keeping my AO3 active and keep me busy until I can update my other fic.. 
> 
> [My tumblr (autoplay is on)](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
